


Beauty, Inside and Out

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Based on a Tumblr Post, Beautiful, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Glitter, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 24: OutsideFandom: Harry PotterSirius is beautiful on the inside and out. Remus needs to get him to a hospital now though.Oneshot/drabble





	Beauty, Inside and Out

"Hey Moons," Sirius drawled, leaning dramatically over his boyfriend. "Guess what?"

"No." Sirius deadpanned, and he didn't look up from his book either. 

"Aw, but I'm now beautiful inside and out."

"That's nice, dear." Remus didn't know what he was talking about but that wasn't unusual. Sirius had always been sort of...dramatic, shall we say. 

"...as in I swallowed a tub of glitter so my insides look like diamonds."

The reaction was immediate. Remus actually dropped his book as he looked at him in horror. Why? Just why? "YOU DID WHAT?" he said in shock. Then: "Get up, get in the car--I'm taking you to the hospital!"

Sirius gave a weak smile. "Good, because I feel like I'm dying."

Sirius Black was an idiot sometimes. He was okay that day. He'd been lucky. And Remus didn't know what he'd do without him. 


End file.
